The Love Letter
by Archangel Barton
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira. [SenRu]
1. Chapter One

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
By Archangel  
  
Chapter One  
  
The ambiance in Sendoh's house was happy. There was a party going on dedicated to him for being the new captain of the Ryonan High Basketball Team. There were all sorts of food, balloons, gifts, and not to mention beer. The guys of Ryonan High were in an all-out happening…  
  
"Akira, how does it feel to be the new captain? Do you think it would add to your undying sex appeal?" Koshino jokingly asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool. But I'm not quite sure if he'll notice the added sex appeal." Sendoh sadly replied. Koshino understood, Sendoh was referring to Rukawa, his forever *eternal* crush. It took one whole sleepless month for him to realize where his feelings for Rukawa reside. And it took Koshino a whole lot of phone calls from Sendoh in that whole month alone.  
  
"He would be a total jerk if wouldn't notice. You'll be the perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for. Money, brains, heart, face, and power, you got to share some blessings, man!" And that was true. Sendoh Akira is the perfect boyfriend. But to Sendoh, he may be the perfect boyfriend to anyone but never to Rukawa, yet never did he know that Rukawa thought of Sendoh the same way Koshino thought of him…perfect.  
  
"Might as well get drunk tonight, its one hell of a party anywayz!" Sendoh said.  
  
"I'll drink to that." Replied Koshino. And the entire night was spend to drinking and laughing, eating and chatting. The guys danced and sang in their drunken state, until finally Hikoichi's sister, Yayoi, initiated a "truth or dare".  
  
"Ok, ok…to whoever this part of the pen points to will get to be first. Game!" And so the pen rolled down…rolled down to Koshino.   
  
"Truth or Dare, man." Sendoh was the first to ask. He sure was having a great time on this truth or dare thing. He could finally make Koshino speak out!  
  
Knowing the fact that Sendoh wanted to know who his girlfriend was, which was Sendoh's ex, he chose the dare instead. "I know what you're thinking, Akira. Dare."  
  
Either Truth or Dare, Sendoh already had a plan in mind for Koshino. With a smirk, he said, "Ok, then. Since you're quite defensive about it. Take off all your clothes."  
  
And Koshino Hiroaki had no option to back out though his whole body, mind and soul demanded him to do so.   
  
And so he was naked. With all kinds of shame, most especially to Hikoichi's sister (*also hoping not to write something about him*), he rolled the pen which now pointed to Uozumi.  
  
So, the guys had fun. Drinking while having fun, that is. Everybody in the whole basketball team decided to sleep over Sendoh's so the fun really never ended. And not only did they have a whole lot of fun and excitement on knowing each other's secrets, they got over-drunk which made their well-hidden secrets come out of their systems.   
  
After an hour…  
  
"Ok, here goes…" Fukuda said. And the pen rolled down…this time to the extremely drunk Sendoh Akira, who already finished off ten bottles of Corona.  
  
"Time for my revenge." Koshino said to himself. For him, this is going to be the perfect opportunity to give in to what his friend Sendoh really feels. He had a strategy in mind, and believed that it would absolutely work for his drunken friend Akira.  
  
Sendoh is currently in the state of speaking without thinking, and he's the perfect prey for Koshino. He didn't even ask him Truth or Dare, he just went straight to his plan. "Fine. So, would you tell us who's your everlasting…undying crush? Who you think about every night? You told me that, right Akira?"  
  
And so the drunken Captain of Ryonan High Basketball Club said it out loud, "Rukawa Kaede. I love Rukawa Kaede."  
  
And everyone was shocked, Hikoichi's sister was broken hearted, but Koshino, on the other hand was happy about it. "Finally…" He said to himself.   
  
Since their righteous-but-not-so-righteous-at-the-moment captain, is still in a speak-no-think state, Koshino still took advantage of it…  
  
"And where's the letter you plan to give him before? You said you had one, right Akira?" Asked Koshino.   
  
"In my wallet." Was the reply from the semi-unconscious Sendoh before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
And the whole basketball team raced for Captain Sendoh's precious wallet…while their unknowing captain is sleeping peacefully…  
  
****  
  
In the middle of the night, Koshino went on with his hidden agenda…well, not after an exchange of information from Hikoichi. Hikoichi was the one who won over Sendoh's wallet and took the letter. Now Koshino had to tell Hikoichi of the identity of his girlfriend in exchange for the mysterious love letter and Rukawa Kaede's home address…  
  
He now went on his way to the Shohoku district, specifically to where Rukawa lived.  
  
And thus the mysterious love letter was on Rukawa's door, waiting to be open for Rukawa's eyes to see. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter   
by Archangel  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Go away, sunlight." It was a sunny Saturday morning, cool and breezy, a perfect day for a walk, but though this was the case, it's still "Go away, sunlight" for Rukawa Kaede.  
  
He didn't have a nice sleep last night…or should we say, he wasn't able to sleep last night. In fact, by the time his system went zero, the sunny Saturday sunlight had just arrived…oh poor Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa hated this morning, the light stimulates him to be awake when all he wanted to do was to sleep. And so he had no choice, besides, his stomach was grumbling.  
  
So, he stood up to do his morning routine, wash his face and brush his teeth, go outside and…  
  
"What the-?"  
  
A letter. It's not very often that he received mail, what's more unusual is receiving a mail contained in pink fragrant envelope. From a fan? From his mom? Definitely not from school and it wouldn't make sense if it was a recruitment letter from America.  
  
So with a puzzled look, he opened the letter and read its contents…  
Kaede,   
  
From the moment I saw your face, that first ever time your eyes locked into mine, I realized you were beautiful. From the time your shoulders touched mine, that first ever time your body got close to mine, I realized that I'm falling for you. From the first time you spoke to me, though with words that sounded cold and shivering, I realized you are an angel, an angel that made my earth into heaven.   
  
Every time we play, whenever you look at me, and when once you accidentally held my hand, my heart pounds hard and screams out for your love. That time when you asked me for practice, how do you think could I say no? Kaede, even if you're an angel of death asking me to give you my soul, I would gladly do so if it was you.  
  
Though you told me once on how you loved someone, someone who I know is not me, I smiled but inside I was dying. Still, I should be happy for the man I love. Your happiness is my glory, Kaede. Your happiness will be my life, forever you will be in my heart, giving me life by your mere presence.  
  
I know that you can never ever respond to my feelings but I'm already contented with you knowing. You may have another person beside you right now, and I will always be happy for you. Kaede, I love you. You may not know how much but remember that I really do. I love you, Kaede.  
  
Akira  
Speechless. Cold. Motionless. Shocked…but happy. His hungriness didn't bother him anymore. Knowing what he knew just now was already enough to make him full. What's more shocking was that he began to like this sunny Saturday morning…  
  
And with a revived spirit, Kaede then turned to go back inside his house and as his door closed he looked up the ceiling and smiled.   
  
"Maybe today is a good day for a walk, ne, Akira?"  
  
****  
  
Laughter and jokes spread all around Sendoh's home. It was already morning and everyone was having coffee. No one dared to open the topic about the truth or dare that happened the night before because no one dared to make their deep hidden secrets be open again to everyone who are now fully awake.  
  
But there was this naughty little Hikoichi who wanted to give a morning shock to Sendoh Akira. With a loud voice, he started singing out the lines in the mysterious love letter…  
  
"From the moment I saw your face…lalalalala…I realized you were beautiful…"   
  
Sendoh didn't mind it at first, it was morning, he's not in his fully awake state. But, naughty little Hikoichi went his way beside his target and continued to sing…  
  
"From the time your shoulders touched mine, that first ever time your body got close to mine, I realized that I'm falling for you~uu!"  
  
Splaaaaasssshhh. And the screaming voices of two men echoed the entire neighborhood. Sendoh splashed the coffee he was currently drinking in the face of Hikoichi, and at the same time spilled coffee in his pants.  
  
Speechless. Cold. Motionless. Shocked…and still shocked were the features of Sendoh Akira…  
  
"How in the world…?!" Said the electrocuted features of Sendoh Akira.   
  
And all he got was a smirk from Hikoichi and his best friend Koshino… 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
by Archangel  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Akira…oi, Akira!"  
  
After a rather traumatizing two minute revelation from Koshino and Hikoichi, Sendoh Akira is now in a point-blank-zero-visibility state. He cannot believe what he had just heard, and his world broke down into tiny pieces when Koshino told him that…  
  
"You see, Akira. He's probably done reading the letter. I can't wait what will happen now."  
  
And somebody fainted…somebody with the name Sendoh Akira.  
  
Five terrifying minutes later…  
  
"Are you okay, Captain?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Captain…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Oi, Akira."  
  
"…"  
  
"Sendoh…kun?"  
  
At last, there came a sigh from their captain…a dejected sigh. And then he smiled…a sad smile that clearly reflected his emotions. "I'm not quite sure if he's okay with male-to-male relationships…hn, I'm totally wrecked out now." Sendoh finally said as he bowed his head in depression.   
  
"Sorry everyone…" He continued as he looked deeply in each of his teammates, his features still wore a sad smile. "But this will only be for today."  
  
And everyone was silent. Everyone felt the despair of their captain. Still, everyone admired the maturity of their leader…  
  
The silence was broken by Fukuda. "There's nothing to be frightened about, Sendoh." Everybody was stunned, it was rare for Fukuda to speak…nonetheless talk about something *ahem* comforting…"True love means never to expect anything in return."  
  
In a comedic sense, everybody felt like dropping to their knees and faint for what Fukuda had just said. /It's a miracle...alleluia/ But everyone knew that what Fukuda said was the first most sensible thing anyone has ever spoken of since the time they all woke up.  
  
"Besides," Ikegami went on… "Sendoh Akira scared of Rukawa Kaede? That's not quite possible."  
  
"Yeah. And mind you, Akira. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…" Koshino added.  
  
And they were right. Soon enough, Sendoh was revived again.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get the door." Said Hikoichi.  
  
"I'll go upstairs and change." Informed Sendoh as he took of his shirt and made his way upstairs.  
  
On his first steps up the staircase… "Rukawa-kun?!"  
  
And Sendoh heard that…/Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!/ And in a flash…Sendoh found himself outside his house thrown away by his teammates.  
  
And the door was closed...locked…barrel-bolt secured…padlocked. After which, came the words…  
  
"Have fun, Akira! I'll do the cleaning." Koshino called out.  
  
"Don't worry, Sendoh-sempai…I'll finish your laundry!" added Hikoichi.  
  
"I'll feed your fishes!" said Ikegami.  
  
"I'll cook you dinner!" added Yayoi.  
  
"And don't be back until 9 PM!" That sure was everyone…  
  
****  
  
"I…I think I…I came in a very wrong time." Rukawa started.  
  
"No, you're actually VERY on time…in fact." Sendoh replied with a smile. The sexiest smile he could ever give.  
  
"No, what I meant was…" It was really hard for Rukawa to speak…well…who wouldn't be anyway when you are in front of a half naked Sendoh Akira with his navy blue polo shirt in his hands and sexy looking pants that are-  
  
"Your pants…that is…I think you're doing something rather…uhm…personal. I think it's best to come back later…right?"  
  
His pants were *ahem* stained…with coffee, that is, but by the looks of it, it's not very far from *ahem* self-help…and Rukawa being a man himself knew something about that.  
  
"Oh…oh…yeah…this one. Well, it's not actually like that. This is…uhm…hehe…uhm…coffee." Sendoh managed to say. He's now blushing so hard because of embarrassment. Stained pants, his shirt in his hands, half naked, plus a seductive smile…/Damn, I looked like a horny maniac!/ In addition to that, he's feeling quite uneasy…/Has he read my letter? Does he already know?/  
  
"I see…so, you seem to do it with…uhm…coffee? That's…interesting." Rukawa replied feeling weird about Sendoh doing it with coffee. /God, I can't seem to imagine…/  
  
"No!" was the alarmed expression of Sendoh. He cannot believe what kind of image he's currently building up with Kaede. "I mean, no. what I wanted to say was-"  
  
Plack…plack…plack…plack plack…plack  
  
And soon a clean shirt, pants, socks, a pair of shoes, and finally an underwear came down from his bedroom window.  
  
"Here you go! Have fun!" The voice coming from Koshino.  
  
Cliiinggg…and the car keys to top it all off.  
  
"Thanks…guys." Sendoh softly replied, quite embarrassed and puzzled at the same time.   
  
Rukawa on the other hand, smiled to himself /How cute…/ 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
by Archangel  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Uhm, Rukawa-kun…can you wait here? I'll go change first…" Sendoh said as he slowly picked up his clothes. Rukawa nodded in reply. And with Sendoh's cutely nervous features, Rukawa can't help but do something that would ease his sudden flow of emotions…He went down to his knees and helped Sendoh pick his things up.  
  
And gods they were so close. They could even hear each others breath, they could smell each others hair and gosh, Rukawa could even feel Sendoh's stare…wait a second…stare?! And as Keade slowly lifted his head, he saw Akira staring at him…staring with such enchanting eyes…/Will somebody stop me from this insanity for I can't take my eyes of his?/ Rukawa thought.  
  
"Thanks, Rukawa-kun." And from that moment, Kaede is .001 near melting point…Akira smiled at him. And of course, like the usual keep-my-sanity-alive-guy, Rukawa gave him his regular expressionless look and answered in his casual monotone…"No problem."   
  
After a few minutes, Rukawa still can't help but scold himself…/If I could only go home and punch myself for being such a jerk, I think I would've done so…I'm such a cold-blooded man. This expressionless voice and deadpan face of mine really pisses me off. I'm the duke of snob, prince of impassiveness and king of coldness. Jerk, Jerk, Jerk, Rukawa Kae-/ and his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Akira's voice…  
  
"Hey Kaede?! Mind if we skip basketball for today? I plan to take you out on a date." It was Akira…Akira and a shiny red Porsche. It was Sendoh Akira in his shades…and it was already enough to turn Rukawa Kaede on…/so hot…so hot, Akira./  
  
"Please? Skip basketball today, Kaede-kun?" /Shit./ He doesn't have the voice to talk. He was so mesmerized by Akira's look and fashion sense…not to mention his flirting styles and pleading words…/did he call me Kaede? And did he say date?!/  
  
"Ok, I shouldn't have sounded too cool…Ehem..." Sensing that his Kaede-kun wouldn't talk and is constantly giving him that incomprehensible look, Sendoh went out of his car and made his way to where Rukawa was standing. Sendoh is wearing a white shirt inside his polo and with his jeans and shades…his hair half-gelled and is dangling in his eyes as the wind blows…/Do'aho Kaede…/ Rukawa said to himself.  
  
And finally, as he was standing right in front of Rukawa, he took of his shades and looked at him with expectant eyes…"Kaede, can we skip practice today? And *smiles* would you go out with me? I'm kicked out of the house and I don't plan to go up the window to get in. I would rather go out with you than to do that. Would you come with me, ne, Kaede?" and his statement sealed with his precious smile...  
  
/Could somebody tell me a reason to say no to this guy?! Coz I have no idea why I shouldn't. Not when heaven is in my face…not when Akira's around looking like this…well not that I'm turning into a maniac or anything…it's just that I'm admiring him too much as of the moment, physically yes (actually I do all the time) and his sweetness is something for me to note as well. And it makes me wonder, why do people say that I'm the woman magnet when I firmly believe that he's a better looking guy than I am and he has this personality that you just can't say no with…hn./ simply Rukawa Kaede.   
  
And soon he found himself sitting right next to the gorgeous Sendoh Akira…inside his Porsche.  
  
****  
  
Although the day was nice no less with a gorgeous looking date, this ride-to-eternity-special-driving-date was making Rukawa Kaede go crazy. It was too much for a day and he just can't stop thinking how to open up the topic about the love letter...   
  
/Will he confess personally? And what will I say? "Yeah, I like you to, Akira" Nah. Sounds too overused. Smile? Nope. It would probably scare him to death and I'll lose my boyfriend without a kiss. Kiss…him? Gosh, I don't even know how!/   
  
"You're blushing, Kaede. Anything to share?" And so he was. And reflexively, he did the stupidest alibi he does every time he's blushing…he slapped himself… "My cheeks are itching." Lame, Kaede…too lame.  
  
"I see. Hmmmm…so, where would I take you, Kaede-kun? Do you have someplace in mind?"   
  
Still to keep his poise and ever hard as rock image, he coldly replied, "You're the one who started this. You should know where to take me." And just as he said so, he felt his spirit poke him in the head, pinched his cheeks and punched his nose.  
  
"Hehe, gomen, Rukawa-kun. I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere in particular. I could always drive us there. We have the whole day to ourselves anyway, right? The whole day?" Sendoh asked with a smile. Rukawa of course didn't reply. It was completely understood…he didn't have any choice. And Sendoh didn't know that it was Rukawa's utmost pleasure to be with him. Though calling him "Rukawa-kun" is slightly getting to Kaede's nerves. /Rukawa-kun again. Just when he was starting to give a new meaning to my name…he'd go back to calling me Rukawa-kun again./  
  
"Have you eaten already? I'm really starving right now."  
  
"I already drank." Said the master monotone.  
  
"Ok, so let's go get a munch…my treat." And Sendoh turned into a corner and drove to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
And that was the just the start of Rukawa Kaede's first out-of-basketball date with Sendoh Akira… 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
by Archangel  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Bacon and Eggs meal please and give me two butter loaves and a glass of water and coffee…with cream." Sendoh Akira said to the waitress who was drooling mercilessly because of his gorgeousness. "Kaede-kun…what do you want?"  
  
"Two butter loaves and a cup of coffee is fine." Said the super pissed off Rukawa Kaede /this girl is getting into my nerves…hn./  
  
Rukawa's about to be train of curses for the pathetic waitress was interrupted by a soft voice that called his name, "Kaede-kun?" It was of course Sendoh Akira. "Uhm…are you sure you're okay with just bread? I mean, I'm not the type to starve my date." And he ended his statement with a smile…a smile that nearly made Rukawa Kaede fall from his chair.  
  
/Don't blush, Kaede…Don't. You. Ever. Blush./ Kaede thought to himself. But still, his cheeks felt that they were burning…and so he *again* slapped his cheeks. This time a little harder that made him rub his temples after. /Do'aho Kaede/ He said to himself.  
  
"Itching again?" Now Rukawa was nearer to falling down than when he was a while ago…Sendoh is now staring right into his face…Sendoh's eyes meeting his as if trying to consume him whole…as if reading his mind and seeing right through his…ehem…itching act.  
  
"Tell me, Akira. Where do you plan to take me anyway?" Kaede said hoping to change the flow of their conversation. He just can't take so much of Sendoh Akira's loving stares and flirting moves all at once.  
  
"Yeah. Uhm…I plan to take you to my favorite hang-out…well besides the court." Sendoh said as the waitress came back with their orders.  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"In Yokosuka. Approximately...uhm…two hours of driving." And Sendoh smiled inwardly. A two hour drive with Rukawa Kaede would be interesting. He remembered half of the movies he watched in his whole lifetime wherein the boys get to show off their cars and cool driving skills and not to mention their taste for romantic places…well…believe it or not, Sendoh Akira's willing to do the same…he's gonna impress his Kaede.  
  
"And what do you plan to do with me?" asked Rukawa sternly. Well, you see…if Rukawa Kaede was a girl…she's going to be a tough one…typically the hard to get type. And Sendoh thought the same…  
  
"Hey wait up, Kaede-kun! It's not like I'm kidnapping you or plan to rape you or something. Well, what I thought we would do is…well…uhm…simply...fishing, talk…musings on life…or basketball if you want, and yeah, we can do a little picnic." Sendoh said in a babbling fashion. Then he took a deep breath, changed the tone of his voice from hurried to something serene and romantic, and he continued, "Kaede-kun, if you're thinking of the expenses this date is going to take, I'm suggesting that you don't think about it…coz I'm the one who's gonna cover everything." Said Sendoh with a wink…  
  
And Rukawa Kaede covered his accumulating blush through drinking coffee.  
  
****  
  
And so the happy breakfast ended and they're on their way to Yokosuka City…  
  
"Ready, Kaede-kun?" asked Sendoh with utmost cheerfulness in his eyes. Kaede nodded in reply. And they hopped in Sendoh Akira's shiny red Porsche.  
  
While driving…  
  
"Kaede-kun…you can sleep anytime. Besides, we still have…uhm…approximately an hour and a half drive. Here…" and Sendoh reached out to the back seat and gave Kaede a small pillow, "go to sleep if you want."  
  
As much as Rukawa Kaede wanted to smile, he couldn't…well, not the Ice King. Instead, he acted as cold as he could possible be…glared at Sendoh and said, "Two hours of driving is tiring, Sendoh. I know how to drive, we can exchange. Just tell me the way." He said that harshly but in reality he meant concern. Something that continually amazes Sendoh Akira…Rukawa Kaede is very unpredictable and nearly unreadable. When he says something, he could possibly mean it the other way around…and if ever you found out that he did mean the other way around, he would do something to cover himself up…naturally Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Smiling to himself, Sendoh countered…"Thank You, Rukawa-kun but I insist on driving until we reach Yokosuka. You see, I initiated this date then I'm letting you drive? I don't want to lose my gentleman virtues, ne, Kaede-kun?"  
  
"Hn. You only exercise your 'gentleman virtues' with women." Rukawa said as he folded his arms in his chest.  
  
"I firmly oppose that. You do it to girls, yeah…and also to people you lo…like." Said Sendoh almost blurting out the term 'love' instead of like. Well, yeah…he does love Rukawa Kaede but it would be too sudden to say that 'love thing' right now.  
  
And Rukawa Kaede blushed…but instead of slapping himself for the third time, he resorted to face to his side opposing Sendoh and hug his pillow to sleep…well actually, act asleep. He wanted to observe Sendoh Akira…quietly.  
  
In the past thirty minutes or so that Rukawa had been pretending to be asleep, all Sendoh did was to sing. And it did marvels in Rukawa's system. Sendoh had a great voice, good enough to be compared to a professional. And the way he sang is not just mere singing, it seemed to have some emotion beneath the lines and the melody…something that enchanted Rukawa. While listening to *his* Akira sing, Kaede felt loved…he felt as if he had nothing to worry about…he just thought of one thing…one person, that is…and that person is Sendoh Akira.  
  
His thoughts were halted when he felt the car stop. /Are we here?/ Rukawa thought. He was about to open his eyes when he felt fingers running through his cheeks…  
  
"I love you…you know that, ne?" It was Sendoh, talking to him, all the while thinking he was in his dreams…sleeping. Then he continued his caresses…  
  
"Will you ever love me back, Kaede? Hn, and if you don't…I have nothing else to do but to continue loving you. I'm just this someone…who's madly in love with you, Kaede…" Sendoh said with teary eyes…eyes that Rukawa Kaede did not see but could definitely feel. Sendoh leaned in to kiss Kaede lightly but was stopped in mid motion as he hesitated in the last minute…"I don't have any right, do I, Kaede?"  
  
And with that he turned the car on and proceeded to drive.  
  
****  
  
At last they were able to reach Yokosuka City. It's almost lunch…and as usual, Sendoh Akira is starving…Rukawa Kaede was in deep slumber.  
  
"Kaede-kun? Wake up, Kaede-kun?"   
  
It was a good thing that Sendoh's eyes were as fast as bullets enough to dodge the punch Rukawa threw at him. What would you expect? This guy is dying for his sleep!  
  
"Hey Kaede-kun! What was that for? We're here now…Kaede-kun?" Sendoh continued to wake the sleeping angel in his car. "Kaede-kun?"  
  
Soon enough, Kaede woke up and was greeted the site of a nice backyard…a small wooden house and -  
  
"This is my rest house. Let's eat lunch first before heading to the lake." Sendoh said as he led the way inside his home.  
  
As Kaede was inside, his eyes were mesmerized with a whole lot of antiques and expensive decorations. The house was small but cozy…one bathroom and two bedrooms, a small but accessible kitchen, an inviting living room, and a nice backyard…it was heaven, alright.  
  
"Feel at home. You can sleep anywhere…choose between the two bedrooms. Or you can watch TV if you like. I'll cook us some lunch." Sendoh said as he went his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.   
  
Unpredictable as he is, Rukawa Kaede went to the bathroom and locked himself in. He's not about to pee or something…just to think. It fascinated him to know Sendoh Akira deeply. It's not just his outer beautiful features or his supernatural basketball skills or his loving gazes and warm smiles that makes him Sendoh Akira. It's more of his simplicity in life, his down to earth contentment, his silent but smart ways of life that makes him more than Rukawa Kaede thought he was. And finally he let out a smile…a smile that says he was right about loving Sendoh Akira. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
by Archangel  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Where the hell do you guys think they could they have gone?" Hikoichi asked everyone as he stared out of the window. The guys of Ryonan High School Basketball team were starting to doze off again coz they were just too bored looking at each other…a proof that life without Sendoh-san isn't worth living.   
  
"Probably somewhere far. Somewhere where your radar cannot reach." Replied Uozumi.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to videotape them!" Hikoichi answered back.  
  
"Yeah right just go 'yo checka' them!" said Uekesa imitating Hikoichi's ever present line as he turned on the TV. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Change your voice, Hikoichi. It's ear harassment." Fukuda added. And the whole house was on fire…again.  
  
"No fair, Fukuda-san…" said Hikoichi with tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
On the other hand while everyone was getting their party going, co-captain Koshino was silent in one corner wandering off to a different dimension. He sure was worried about his best buddy. He knew that the great Sendoh Akira gets overly tongue-tied whenever Rukawa Kaede's around. And Sendoh gets to do weird stuff when he gets nervous. /This was the first time he went on a date without a script on hand/.   
  
Script. In his whole lifetime, Sendoh Akira never forgot to compose a script embedded with his sneaky punch lines and other cheeky delivery lines on each and every date he has had. But this time, he had no script…everything must come out personally, meaning from the heart…something that frightens Koshino. /He's a bad impromptu speaker…/  
  
"Koshino-san?" Koshino was in deep thoughts that he hadn't heard his teammates called his attention for the seventh time. "Umm…yeah, what about?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Uozumi asked. Koshino seems to be turning paler and paler every minute.  
  
"Nah, just thinking about Sendoh. We've been best friends since we both entered Ryonan High and I've never seen him this serious…that is, ever since he met Rukawa." And the best of all best friends Koshino, narrated the supposed-to-be-confidential-sequence-of-events of Sendoh Akira's love story…  
  
On the other hand, the rest of the team gathered like a flock listening to the good news…  
  
"He denied it at first…he said he ONLY viewed Rukawa as a competent challenger and nothing more. But I saw a glow in his eyes that I'm perfectly sure…I cannot be mistaken…it's utmost interest. It's the same look he had when he saw pretty girls, but this time more intense. I remember when…"  
  
/flashback/  
  
"Oi, Akira! You seem to be totally glued on the guy. How's the hand-shake, pervert?"  
  
"Good. Means that I won't wash my hands for days!" Then Sendoh laughed while blushing from head to toe. After the Ryonan-Shohoku practice game, Sendoh didn't think twice to approach the super rookie for a *friendly* hand-shake.  
  
"No way…are you…?!?...no way, man!" Asked Koshino with disbelief trying to read between the lines.  
  
Then came a perverted smirk from Sendoh, "What if I am? He's good-looking anyway! I am too. Looks single, and I am too…so where's the problem?!"  
  
Now with popped eyes as round as saucers, Koshino asked, "Really, Akira. No kidding…are you?"  
  
"Nah. Just kidding! I'm so multi-talented that I cannot only play quality basketball…I could also act!" Then echoed a loud laughter coming from the voice box of Sendoh Akira as he made his way back to the gym leaving a pissed off Koshino outside.  
  
/end flashback/  
  
"What else?" a demanding question from Hikoichi who wrote down notes as his Koshino-san went on with his story…  
  
"Then I noticed that every time Shohoku played, Sendoh made it to a point that he gets to see the game whether or not he has something more important to do…and he drags me along ALL THE TIME…"  
  
/flashback/  
  
Krrriiiing…Krrriiing…  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Koshino-" Koshino was cut off with the excited and hurried voice of Sendoh Akira.  
  
"Kosh, accompany me to the stadium, I have to see this-"  
  
"I can't Sendoh, I have this homework in Chemistry…hey! We have a Chemistry assignment! Have you done it?" Surely Sendoh has the brains to comprehend the tough Chemistry torture but…  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Let me guess, Shohoku game? No way…important matters first." Was the reply from Koshino, thinking a Shohoku game wouldn't be as important as his failing grade in Chemistry.  
  
"No Kosh, I have to see this gorgeous girl, really sexy…guaranteed. I'll introduce you. I'll fetch you in five minutes."  
  
"If she's so sexy and gorgeous, why introduce me?!" asked Koshino being proud of himself that he's smarter than Sendoh.  
  
"Just sharing my blessings. Five minutes, Kosh." And he hung up.  
  
But the girl Sendoh talked about turned out to be the Shohoku game Koshino didn't want to see…all because Sendoh never fails to watch Rukawa's every game…  
  
/end flashback/  
  
"Then…?" asked an excited Fukuda who was strangling Hikoichi. Koshino went on…  
  
"Then, I saw the back part of his notebooks filled with Rukawa's name…"  
  
"WHOOOAAAAA!!!" chorused by the team. Koshino continued…  
  
"Sendoh always calls me whenever he dreamt about Rukawa…the bad part is he dreams of him every night!!!"  
  
"THENNN???" said the team with their ears grown as large as plates.  
  
"He recited to me Rukawa Kaede's biography and his family tree from the grandmother to the father…no faltering."  
  
With hands gripping each other's shirt, the team asked "WHAATTT ELSSSE?!?!?"  
  
"Sendoh follows Rukawa every afternoon because he told me ha cannot sleep peacefully when he's not sure Rukawa's safe at home."  
  
"WHHAAAT?!?!?" screamed the boys of Ryonan High Basketball Team while pulling each other's hair (except for Uekesa who pulled on Hikoichi's).  
  
/Sendoh misses Wednesday practices because he plays one-on-one with Rukawa…and Rukawa doesn't even know Sendoh has a team to manage every Wednesdays. He kept it a secret from him knowing that if he knew he would not bother borrowing Sendoh from the team…the bad part is, I always get to be handling all team headaches every Wednesdays/ But this one Koshino kept from his teammates…bloodshed and chaos would result if others will know of Sendoh's frequent absents and Wednesday past times.  
  
"And from what I remember…Sendoh has 4 stolen pictures of Rukawa…one in his car, his wallet, the other posted in his locker and one…in his room."  
  
And the next thing Koshino saw was a massive rush of dust as the whole Ryonan High Basketball team went up to take a peek at Rukawa Kaede's picture…  
  
Meanwhile, as everyone was in Sendoh's room, the long ignored television set spoke up some important news…  
  
"Tokyo will have cloudy skies and fair weather. Temperature is 23 degrees. Osaka will have scattered rain showers. Yokosuka City will have scattered rain showers and thunder storms due to the formation of a low pressure area near the…"   
  
Too bad for Sendoh's fishing date…  
  
****  
  
On the far part of Japan, while his teammates were busy killing each other for the sight of the Rukawa Kaede's picture, Sendoh Akira was happily making an impression via his cooking prowess. He managed to make the over-demanding Rukawa Kaede sit down after nerve-wrecking killer eye throws from both parties…but in the end, a single smile from Sendoh literally tied down Kaede.  
  
"Sit down, watch and learn, my dear Kaede-kun" said the master cook, Sendoh Akira accompanied by a flirtatious wink as he held Rukawa in the shoulders and guided him to the nearest seat. "I'm making some lovable impression here so please don't stop me…" /Now, did Sendoh's *best buddy* said that whenever Sendoh was faced by Rukawa Kaede's presence he'd go OVERLY TONGUE-TIED?/   
  
Of course, even if Rukawa is a master chef himself, he wouldn't want to probe into Sendoh's work…not when he was enjoying every minute of *sitting-down-watching-and-learning* with Sendoh Akira. It enchanted Rukawa to see Sendoh's feminine side, because mostly it was his masculine side that he saw.  
  
While continuing his cooking, Sendoh began to hum….and Kaede? He's screaming deep inside. He felt floating on cloud nine from the love Sendoh Akira is silently giving him. And as for Sendoh, he was having so much fun just to be himself with Kaede…despite his nervousness, he was happy to impress him…happy that he's serving him…happy that Rukawa's full attention is encircled ONLY to him. With that he began to stop his humming and replace it by singing… /Again, did Koshino mention that Sendoh would do silly things when he's nervous? Think again, Kosh/  
  
But again, too much of Sendoh Akira's *moves* for one day would mean the limit for Rukawa Kaede. He stood up, much to Sendoh's surprise (not to mention disappointment) and went outside, "I need a breeze…" And in fact he did need some air…it was excessive Sendoh Akira entering his lungs.  
  
"Huh?...okay then, but don't take long, food's getting ready, ne?" Sendoh sadly replied wondering if his voice was really so frog-like just as Koshino had said. /Did I disgust him?!? Oh dear God…/ But to Rukawa Kaede, he had the most angelic voice in the world.  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa Kaede rushed outside to breath in some air. He held on to the door for his legs were too weak. /I need a break. Sendoh's making me blush…damn I get so weak…/ said Rukawa inwardly as the previous event replayed on his head. Then he caught sight of Sendoh's car…/Definitely adds to his points…/ and he went inside to check out some goodies, "Wonder what's in here…"  
  
/Akira's definitely the woman magnet, typical playboy perhaps…hmm…does he take souvenirs from his girls? Underwear? Lipstick maybe? Pictures? I have to make sure I won't be the mistress/ Rukawa contemplated as he took out Sendoh's garbage out of its hiding place.  
  
So far, he found none of the things he feared and he was all smiles while he checked out the front compartment…opened it and to his surprise…"Ch…this is the dirtiest car compartment I have ever seen." Everything from phone bills and electric bills down to credit card bills, promo mails and not to mention an endless pile of scratch papers full of-  
  
"My name…"  
  
Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede…the whole bond paper was filled with his name. At the back of which was a chibi drawing of him, poorly drawn, much like a kid's work but it sure was Kaede's chibi counterpart along with his "who-the-hell-cares look" and his red Shohoku uniform. But what interested Rukawa was the numerous eraser marks of the drawing, /Were you this eager to draw me?/  
  
Then he went on with his search. The next thing he found was his name and Akira's-in a name compatibility test. This made Rukawa *laugh*. It was the same compatibility test that the grade school students were fond of. It was the hobby of the overly desperate…/I just can't believe he has faith in this kind of thing…/ but deep down he was blushing. And with that he took everything out and decided he would clean up the mess. "For the sake of God, I will volunteer."  
  
But in reality, those were not the only reasons he hold, /Since in a few hours time I would be your *boyfriend* and I foresee doing this in the near future…why not start now, ne, Akira?/ With the thought of being Sendoh Akira's boyfriend made him smile. He proceeded with his work silently.  
  
After his clean-up, just before closing the compartment, he saw something that triggered an electric bold down his spine…a picture…his picture-"A stolen shot…" That made him smile even more. And with revived air passages and a big smile plastered on his face he made his way down to where Sendoh was.  
  
****  
  
After a peaceful lunch, Kaede eating 2 whole bowls of Sendoh's chicken curry, much to the delight of Sendoh for a *ninmu ryoukai*, the two went to the grocery, shopping for snacks they planned to munch while they're fishing. Of course, it was all Sendoh's expense despite the struggling of Rukawa to reach some payment to the confused cashier-it was because Sendoh Akira wouldn't risk his *gentleman virtues* for the people he li…love.  
  
After a half an hour drive, two gorgeous lads were sitting right next to each other.   
  
"This is your favorite hang-out?" asked Rukawa while feasting his eyes on the scenery. It was indeed a beauty. A clear pond in the middle of green landscape full of large trees that Rukawa was sure it was there in ages. Aside from that, on the far edge of the place were mountains and the wind was really friendly to them today, although it was a bit chilly. Colorful flowers of all sorts were scattered everywhere giving contrast to the greens. "Heaven alright."  
  
"Heaven it is." said Sendoh not only pertaining to the scenery but with the presence of an angel as well…Rukawa Kaede. He handed his angel a fishing rod, "Know how to use it?"  
  
Of course, Rukawa Kaede is not dumb. He knew how to use a fishing rod and it was not the first time he went fishing. But even though Rukawa had knowledge about these things, he acted as if he didn't - /Need to be close to him…/ "No. Teach me."   
  
Sendoh was more than glad to assist. His lips curved in a big smile who felt like it reached his spikes throughout the teaching process. /Shit, I got to hold him like this…/  
  
In order to have *effective fishing education*, Sendoh wasn't contented with just holding a separate rod and give simple instructions. He placed his own rod to the side and went at the back of Kaede placing himself there…reached both of his hands and rested them on top of Kaede's in a gesture of guiding him. "Here, you throw it as far as possible and wait…so…we wait." said Sendoh as he patiently waited for a fish to eat the bait. But he really wasn't sure if he would like a fish to get into the trap…he was so close to Kaede that it's a little intoxicating. But nevertheless did he not love it being near heaven?  
  
While Kaede?! He was the reddest man in the planet. Their present position is similar an intimate 'back hug' and they have to be like that till a *do'aho* fish would decide to eat his yummy bait. /How I wish there would be no fish stupid enough to eat my worm!!!/ said Rukawa Kaede nearly calling saints in the process.  
  
Rukawa's thoughts were interrupted by a whisper from Sendoh, "Have you ever had a girlfriend? How was she like?"  
  
Now the pale boy Rukawa Kaede turned paler. "Never had." was the soft reply that Sendoh almost missed to catch. Rukawa Kaede had three reasons for being soft spoken all of a sudden, first, the whisper tickles; second, the voice was sexy; and third, they were so close. Something in Rukawa's mind tells him to jump off the pond and scream out to the fishes that his worm was off limits. /Don't ever come near my bait, do'aho/ "You? You seem to be a little experienced with this, how many did you have?" asked Rukawa intending to stop Sendoh's flow of questioning.  
  
"Huh?...Me?...girlfriend?" Sendoh asked totally surprised that the story turned the other way around. "Never had." And with that he let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah right. Spill it out." Said Rukawa who was a little pissed off that Sendoh had the nerve to deny such an obvious thing.  
  
Again, the whisper…"Why do you want to know? Jealous, Kaede-kun?"   
  
He whispered the words to the internally trembling Rukawa Kaede who again wanted to jump off and re-announce his death threat to the fishes who would dare eat his bait. But then again, to prevent further blushing for his slapping act would be too much for the day, he let out his Iceman image and counteracted Sendoh, "Duh?! If you don't want to tell then don't. I really don't care. Just thought it would be some conversation topic."  
  
"Chill out. I was just kidding. Well…I never really had a real girlfriend. Flings, actually…I limit myself there." Sendoh revealed. But the term fling does not ring a pleasant sound in Rukawa's vocabulary. 'Fling' means an unserious, game-playing relationship. Either sex or decoration…anything but serious. /Not serious…damn/. "No wonder. You were never serious anyway. Even on court, you were always-"  
  
"I'm serious about you."  
  
Shocked…no…Rukawa Kaede was beyond shocked. Did he hear what the thought he heard? He turned towards Sendoh, with eyes waiting for Sendoh to repeat what he said. "What was that again?"  
  
Everything was so unexpected even for Sendoh himself that for the first time he didn't know what to say. Then he finally said something he immediately regretted right after…"I…I mean, I'm…uh…I'm serious…about….uh…*who*…yes…I'm serious about *who*?!" was the stupid cover-up Sendoh Akira had in his entire life. /Shit. I fuckin' chickened out…why the hell?"/ and how he wished he could turn back time.  
  
With all his will to stop bursting into anger, Rukawa Kaede held himself with dignity and replied in his usual tone the words…"Funny Sendoh. I heard what you said." Then he jerked off Sendoh's hand and pushed him aside. "Get off. I can fuckin' fish." Rukawa's coldness silenced Sendoh Akira.  
  
Then came a long painstaking silence. Neither both parties had the guts to talk. Rukawa was brining back his composure as Sendoh was thinking how to tame a wild Rukawa Kaede. Plus the fact that he can't stop thinking why in the world did he chickened out in an important time like this. Finally, an angry thunder broke the silence…tears from the heavens poured…Rukawa got up and left. He can't take it anymore. /Damn you for making me fall/ and his own tears poured as well masked by those of the heavens.  
  
As soon as Rukawa got up to leave, Sendoh followed and grabbed his arm, "Wait up." But Rukawa was determined to go. He pulled himself away and continued to walk.   
  
"Wait up, Kaede." This time, Sendoh held on to Rukawa's wrist a little more tighter telling him that if he's so determined to go, Sendoh Akira is more than determined to explain. But then again, hard-headed Kaede shot back his death glare saying "You have no right to call me by my first name." and with that he shoved Akira down with a little more force than he intended.  
  
"Let me explain." For the third and last time, Sendoh Akira held Rukawa and forced him to face his direction. "Please." And as he said so, the rain poured harder and the two soaked men were left in the middle of green land looking unto each others depths…Sendoh's hand holding Rukawa's.  
  
"Shade." Rukawa said pointing to a large tree about nine meters away from where they stand. Getting the cue, Sendoh pulled Rukawa and ran their way to the shade.   
  
"Let go of my hand, Sendoh." Protested Rukawa as he was being pulled by a surprisingly silent and serious Sendoh Akira.  
  
"I won't let go. Knock me down for all you want, I won't let go." Said Sendoh that silently told Rukawa to just shut up and comply.  
  
****  
  
At last, they were able to reach the shade and the two men stopped to catch their breaths…Sendoh still holding on to Rukawa's hand. Rukawa was the first to speak up…"What now?"  
  
Before Sendoh answered, he sat down and pulled Rukawa beside him never letting go as he had said. The dejected Sendoh Akira supported himself in the tree trunk and was silent. As the harsh wind blew and the hard rain fell, the two sat in uncomfortable silence. Waiting for somebody to talk…  
  
Finally, Sendoh decided to speak up…"I'm an asshole, Kaede. The great Sendoh Akira is nothing but an asshole."  
  
Rukawa was shocked by this. He never expected those words coming from a proud and happy Sendoh Akira. But-"And now you're self-pitying. It doesn't fit you." was the bitter reply from him.  
  
"But this is who I am." said Sendoh as he lifted his sad features and turned to look at his companion. Rukawa on the other hand was taken aback. He remained silent and let Sendoh talk his way through. "I didn't have enough courage. I…I…gomen."   
  
With that, Rukawa squeezed his hand, the one held be Sendoh and said, "Now is the time…I'm willing to listen."  
  
The two held each others eyes, one giving reassurance and the other one looking for it. No force on earth was able to break the silence…no sound of the pouring rain…no sound of the thunder bolt…they didn't matter to them…  
  
Finally, Sendoh spoke up… "Kaede…gomen. I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt you this way..." Taking a deep breath, Sendoh Akira manage to gather up his courage and continued…"About a while ago, what you heard…you're right about that. I said I was serious about you…then I chickened out. I was frightened you'd be disgusted…this is not so…normal…but I don't care now…I'm serious about you…I really am." emphasizing the seven last words.  
  
Rukawa Kaede was beyond electrified. The man he loved confessed right in his face and he didn't know what to say. He played back the words again and again in his head and tried to understand each and every word…his whole world stopped revolving when suddenly Sendoh continued…  
  
"Ai Shiteiru, Kaede."  
  
And all he knew was he was kissing Sendoh Akira amidst the strongest intensity of the rain.  
  
****  
  
Back in Kanagawa…  
  
"Guys, do you think Sendoh-san and Rukawa would be you know…uhm…like together? Get what I mean?" asked Ikegami as he played with the fishes in Sendoh's aquarium. Everyone was almost done in the house chores they promised their Sendoh-san and now most of them are just hanging around the corner talking about their missing captain.  
  
"I get what you mean, Ikegami-kun but by the looks of Sendoh, I doubt it. I'm perfectly sure he'll chicken out in perfect timing….probably because it was the first time he was serious." Replied Koshino who had most of the work in the house. /Why the hell did I have to volunteer for doing the damn cleaning?/  
  
"I OBJECT!!!" shouted Hikoichi who was burning mad from Koshino's remark. "Sendoh-san's no chicken. As of the latest tally, he had 35 girlfriends since freshman years. I'm sure Rukawa Kaede's name will be on this notebook in time. I have faith in Sendoh-san!"  
  
"You're wrong. They were not his girlfriends…they're what he call as 'flings' you moron!" Koshino said starting the battle with Hikoichi. "You don't know Sendoh Akira more than I do."  
  
The Uozumi had an idea in mind. "Let's have a bet then. Whoever loses will have to strip down."  
  
"And that's not me. Once is enough. Deal!" complied Koshino. And everyone placed their bets, all on Sendoh except for Koshino.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
****  
  
Sendoh broke off the kiss. The two gasped in for air. Rukawa Kaede was still on shock. /My first kiss…/ Sendoh, on the other hand smiled lightly and placed his forehead on Kaede's. "Now that I have spilled it all out, would you ever forgive me?"  
  
"…."  
  
Sendoh was terrified. /What the hell did I do?/ Rukawa Kaede remained in shock. "Oi, Kaede…can you at least tell me something?! Punch me, kick me, slap me, curse me…do what ever you like just please do some-"  
  
A kiss…Rukawa Kaede ate Sendoh Akira's words in a kiss.  
  
It was Sendoh's turn to be stuck in shock.  
  
"Now that I've spilled it all out, can you at least tell me something?" Rukawa said imitating the words of Sendoh Akira.  
  
Too weak to scream out for joy, Sendoh Akira resorted to just letting off a wonderful smile, held Rukawa's face in between his hands and with sincere words he said, "Ai Shiteiru, Rukawa Kaede."  
  
"Ai Shiteiru, Sendoh Akira."  
  
****  
  
"K'so! It's 9 o'clock…where the hell could he be?" cursed Koshino. Who was endlessly pacing around the room for the past hour.   
  
"I think it's more of where the hell are THEY, Koshino." teased Uozumi. Koshino paled…Sendoh should be back if he failed, but if something interesting happened, it would definitely mean two things, they're together and he will have to strip…alone…again.  
  
/Argh…Sendoh!!!/  
  
****  
  
On the other side of Japan, two young men were driving back to Kanagawa. Sendoh holding Rukawa's hand as he shifted his car to automatic mode. On their background was a soothing love song and above them were the stars of the night sky. They drove in companionable silence.  
  
After some time, Rukawa asked, "Akira, what if other people knew about us…what would you do?"  
  
"I'll admit it. I'll tell them you're my boyfriend and they're out of it…if they're my friends or if they care so much about me then they'll understand. If not, then I don't need them." Sendoh replied smiling as he squeezed Rukawa's hand telling him that he's serious about him…and about them. "Why ask? Do you plan to deny me?"  
  
"No…I…" The truth is, Rukawa doesn't have any lead on what will happen if other people knew. First of all, they're both men and it's not widely accepted. But on the other hand, he felt true love for this person beside him…he's totally confused.  
  
"It's up to you if you would acknowledge me or not. It's a test, Kaede. If you love me that much then you wouldn't have to pretend…we wouldn't have to pretend not being together and not loving each other when we do. But if you feelings for me are…" Rukawa cut off Sendoh's next words…  
  
"Shhhh…" said Rukawa as he placed a finger on Sendoh's lips in an attempt to silence him. "I truly love you. I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question, gomen. To hell with everyone…except for you and me." And with that he reached in to kiss Sendoh in the cheek.  
  
"Let's go home…" Sendoh Akira said driving in full speed as they entered the city of Kanagawa.  
  
****  
  
The next morning came and Sendoh Akira found himself sprawled across someone else's bed only in his boxers. "Kaede…"  
  
He searched for a clock and realized it was 1 in the afternoon. He had been sleeping for more than half of the day and he did not even returned home. Then flashes of yesterday flooded his mind. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight. "Kaede…" He turned to his side to find his picture confined in a frame /a stolen shot…/ and below it was a familiar piece of pink paper with the familiar handwriting….his love letter, Rukawa had read it. He read his letter again, blushing while doing so, thinking of how corny he had become through the years.  
  
After reading his letter he stood up to do his morning routine when a blue paper with Rukawa's handwriting caught his attention. It was placed under the pillow he grabbed a while ago and the handwriting sure was neat. Though he knew it was unethical to probe into other people's privacy, he was tempted to read the contents /I'm the boyfriend now so, I think I have the right…/   
  
To his surprise, it was a love letter, Rukawa's love letter for him…  
  
Akira,  
  
When I first met you, I was beyond madness. You defeated me and forced me to swallow my pride. You challenged me to games that I was never victor. And even if I legally won a game, you're performance would always mask mine. You're the better player than I am…that pisses me off.   
  
But when I laid myself to bed last night and thought of you, I realized that I wasn't mad at you but I was with myself…I let you pass through my barrier without any effort at all. I cannot believe somebody had invaded me and forced me to fall…in love with you. Then I told myself how nuts I have become but then I heard myself say that I'd be happier to be called as such than not to feel these emotions for you.  
  
I love you, Akira. There's no other person who had made me feel this way but you. If you could give me a chance to express what I truly feel, then  
  
"Then what?" Sendoh Akira asked no one in particular. He sure was curious for the letter was left unfinished. Suddenly he realized that Rukawa had the intention of courting him when Sendoh himself thought of courting Rukawa. He blushed…he can't wait to see his Kaede.  
  
With a tough speed, almost like he flew from Rukawa's room to the kitchen where he saw his boyfriend cooking. "You're awake. My turn to let you taste my specialty…" said Kaede as he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. He then let Sendoh have a taste of his cooking, "Good?"  
  
"Love it." Was the reply from Akira. "Kaede?"  
  
The clueless Rukawa Kaede, continued to stir the food and went on talking, "I called your house and Koshino was there. He told me to tell you that you're a jerk and don't ever come home. I told him about us too."  
  
"Then? What did he say?" asked Sendoh. He was happy that indeed, his boyfriend acknowledged their relationship and had the concern of letting his best friend know of the facts.  
  
"He sounded as if somebody died, I think he was crying. He said he'll go naked again because of you…I don't understand that though."  
  
"Neither do I." replied Sendoh as he put off the stove and turned Rukawa to face him holding unto his waist. "Kaede, I found this…" he showed the letter to Rukawa who instantly turned red from embarrassment. "You…read…it?" he shyly asked.  
  
"Yeah…I want you to tell me the rest. Right now." Was the soft demand from Sendoh. He was dying to know the rest. His boyfriend was silent and was getting colder as time passed. This was a little embarrassing but at the same time overly sweet, Sendoh prompted him to continue.  
  
"You said that if I could only give you a chance to express what you feel then…what's next?"  
  
"Then…" started Rukawa.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then I assure you that you'll never regret it. I love you Sendoh Akira." Continued the younger boy as he looked at Sendoh with heartfelt eyes.  
  
Sendoh Akira smiled and said, "I certainly won't." And the couple kissed. "I love you."  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, an angry voice echoed the whole district of Kanagawa…  
  
"Akira, you jerk!!!"  
  
The End 


	7. Lemon Insert For Chapter Six

Title: The Love Letter  
Pairing: SenRu  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Only the story, though.  
Authors Notes: This is my first SD fic. Hope you guys would enjoy this one. Comments welcomed!  
  
Summary: One sunny Saturday morning, Rukawa Kaede received a mysterious love letter...from Sendoh Akira.   
  
The Love Letter  
by Kataren as requested by Archangel  
  
Lemon Insert on Chapter Six  
  
Sendoh stopped the car in front of Rukawa's house. Rukawa looked around in surprise - he had been too busy staring at his new boyfriend to give directions.  
  
"Er, Akira?"  
  
Sendoh pulled up the handbrake and turned a lovesick face towards Rukawa.  
  
"Yes, Kaede?"  
  
"Anou…how did you know I live here? You've never been here, and I didn't give you directions."  
  
The lovesick look was replaced by a sheepish one and Sendoh scratched the back of his head, the grin on his face wavering.  
  
"Ehehehe…. Actually…I…er…uhm…I've been here…a few times…."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"Er…when I er…followedyouhome." The words came stumbling out of Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa was shocked. Had he heard right? Sendoh had followed him home?  
  
"When was this?" Pause. "And why?"  
  
Sendoh's face turned redder by the minute. Rukawa thought he looked really cute, and wanted to kiss him, but he held back, more interested in the explanation.  
  
"Well… it was after the first practice game we had…I found out where you lived…and started following you home every day…you know…so I could be sure you're home safe and sound……." He stole a look at the shocked face in front of him and quickly ducked his head again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede, I didn't mean to stalk you or anything…just that…"  
  
Rukawa's hands held either side of his face, gently making him look up. And Sendoh saw that the other boy was smiling at him in amusement.  
  
"I swear Akira, sometimes you're just too cute to be true. I never knew you were so concerned for my well-being." He kissed the tip of Sendoh's nose playfully.  
  
"So, are you contented with just the outside of the house, or do you want to finally come in?"  
  
Sendoh grinned back. "Your wish is my command."  
  
"Hmm…remind me of that later…"  
  
Rukawa got out and unlocked the gate, closing it again once Sendoh had driven in. After making sure everything was locked up securely, they went inside, Sendoh grinning stupidly at being able to finally enter the previously unbreachable house of Rukawa Kaede.  
  
/Omigod…I'm in…I'm in… Oh god, please don't let me do anything stupid… okay, anything stupider than what I've already done today./  
  
"…Akira? Hey…"  
  
"Eh? Sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"I said…do you want anything to eat? Or drink?"  
  
"Uhm…a drink would be nice."  
  
"Okay…make yourself at home."  
  
Sendoh nodded and sat down on the couch, looking at Rukawa as he headed for the kitchen. And once again, for the thousandth time, noticed the sensuous movements of what he called 'Kaede's perfect butt' - and sighed happily. He began to feel giddy with happiness that he started to giggle, and almost immediately tried to choke it back.  
  
/Hehehe…mine, all mine…those twin globes of perfection…aaahhhh…and those sexy legs, and those lips…as soft as I'd imagined. And his eyes, I can just stare into them all day…and that slender neck…ooh, yumm…and…and…/  
  
And so it was, when Rukawa came back into the living room with two steaming mugs of tea, Sendoh was staring into space, a goofy grin stuck on his face. He set the tray down, and still Sendoh didn't notice him. He was about to shout to get the boy's attention, when an idea came to him, making him grin a little.  
  
Sendoh snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the couch sagging beside him. Before he knew what was going on, he felt a warm breath tickle his ear.  
  
"Na…Akira…" He felt Rukawa's lips brush his ear ever so slightly, running up and down the lobe teasingly, before gently nipping it. Rukawa's tongue worked its way in, giving flicking touches. Sendoh shivered, liking the feeling.  
  
Rukawa then pulled himself onto Sendoh's lap, straddling him. He kissed Sendoh deeply, putting his hands around the boy's head. Sendoh's hands rested on his waist, coming down to his hips, down the length of his spread thighs, back up again to go round to reach his butt. Strong hands started kneading, setting a firm pressure, causing Rukawa to moan into that hot mouth.  
  
They broke off, breaths catching, flushed. They stared at each other, unsure of the next step. Suddenly aware of their damp clothes, Rukawa got off Sendoh's lap and handed him a mug.  
  
"We'd better take a hot shower after that drenching in the rain."  
  
Sendoh nodded as he cautiously sipped the hot liquid. His tea half gone, he got up and walked to the front door. "Let me get my bag in the car. I always carry some spare clothes around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sendoh looked back, grinning. "In case a fish pulls me in."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Rukawa went upstairs, switched on the water heater, stripped and dumped his clothes on the floor. He turned on the shower tap, tested the temperature before stepping in. Drops of water cascaded all over him, as he tilted his face up to meet the spray.  
  
Hands touched his shoulders from behind, moving down his arms. They roamed everywhere, over his chest, stomach, hips, buttocks. Fingers ran lightly over the crack, making him shiver.  
  
Sendoh reached for the soap and started running it all over Rukawa's body. He worked up a lather, took his time, slowly exploring, enjoying the boy's weight against him. When he was done, he regretfully surrendered the bar to Rukawa, who turned around and gave him the same treatment.  
  
Soap washed away, they started shampooing each other's hair at the same time, massaging gently. Sendoh then turned Rukawa around, holding him from behind. He kissed the side of Rukawa's neck, softly at first, then with more pressure. One hand clamped on the younger boy's erection, stroking it, while another, fingers slick with fresh shampoo, started to probe his entrance.  
  
The hand on his erection distracted him from the initial discomfort caused by the entry. He thrust forward, into the hand, and Sendoh took the opportunity to push in his finger deeper. Muscles tensed, then relaxed, allowing a second finger to enter, then a third. Rukawa hissed in pleasure, reaching backwards to grip Sendoh's hair, rocking into the hand in front, and the fingers behind. On and on and on…until finally, he stopped moving, feeling the building pressure break free as he came, semen mingling with water.  
  
Once he'd stopped panting, Sendoh shut off the shower, toweled them both dry, and led the way to the bed. He pushed Rukawa down on it, climbed on top of him, started a kissing trek all over Rukawaland. The boy moaned as nipples were teased, neck bitten, flesh sucked, kneaded. Callused fingers touched his thighs lightly, he spread them wide in invitation. The light touches continued, along the entire length, moving inside, growing more insistent. A busy tongue and teeth soon replaced those hands, grazing, biting, marking the pale flesh.  
  
Sendoh's mouth traveled upwards, higher, higher, leaving a trail of red marks. Reaching his destination, his tongue flicked, teased, the quivering length. He kissed it lightly, then ran his lips along the underside, giving small suctions here and there. Stopped at the head, gave it a slow lick, before nibbling playfully.  
  
"Akira…"  
  
Sendoh grinned as he looked up at Rukawa, licking lips wet with pre-cum. He touched the boy with his hands, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on the area between the navel and crotch. Rukawa groaned at the pressure, his breath quickening, then rose to a gasp as Sendoh now marked that area with his mouth, hands on Rukawa's hips to stop them jerking.  
  
Sendoh kept up the sweet torture a few minutes more before stopping, getting up from the bed. He went to the bathroom, took the bottle of bath oil he'd spotted earlier. Uncapping it, he poured some onto his fingers, then started to probe Rukawa again. This time the boy relaxed his muscles quicker than the first time, and he was soon trying to push his hips down against the fingers, craving more.  
  
But Sendoh was in a teasing mood, and he merely let his fingers brush ever so slightly against that mass that sent shivers of delight through Rukawa's body. He pulled himself up to kiss the boy, his fingers maintaining the tickling inside Rukawa's passage. The sight of his lover's flushed face pleased him. He nuzzled an ear, determined to keep teasing, until Rukawa had gotten rid of his inhibitions and ask him to take the next step.  
  
Rukawa felt like sobbing. He wanted more, but Sendoh was playing with him. Dammit, why was Sendoh doing this? Couldn't he see how Rukawa was suffering? Oh god…  
  
"Akira…Please…"  
  
"Hmm…?" Sendoh didn't stop his nuzzling, especially since he'd discovered that Rukawa seemed to be particularly sensitive on his neck just behind the ear.  
  
"I…can't…please…don't…"  
  
"You want me to stop?"  
  
"No…yes…ahhh…"  
  
"You'll have to be more specific, dear…"  
  
"I don't …want this…any…oh god…more……"  
  
Sendoh pretended to sigh and stopped his fingers, pulled back to kiss Rukawa, then started to withdraw, as if leaving.  
  
"No!"  
  
Rukawa gripped Sendoh's shoulders, his fingers digging in, holding on. Sendoh winced at the pressure. He bent to kiss Rukawa again, hating himself now that he saw that the boy was almost close to tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaede." Kiss. "Tell me…" Kiss. "What do you want…"  
  
Rukawa shook his head slowly.  
  
"Tell me, Kaede…trust me…"  
  
Rukawa looked at Sendoh, saw the blue eyes looking down at him lovingly.  
  
"I want…"  
  
"I want…to be yours…" He turned his red face away, unable to face Sendoh. "I want you to take me……make me yours…all of me…"  
  
A gentle hand turned his face around again, to see Sendoh smiling at him, kissing him again, at the same time moving in between his legs. He gasped as Sendoh placed his erection against him, wrapping his slender legs around the taller boy's waist.  
  
Sendoh started to move in, inching slowly back and forth, stopping now and then to give Rukawa some relief. He listened to the boy's ragged breathing, felt the body jerking, saw the hands clutching the sheets - moving again when he felt Rukawa relax once more. Slowly, gently, restraining his own urges, he worked his way in, all the way.  
  
He kissed away the tears at the corner of Rukawa's eyes. "Ready?"  
  
Rukawa nodded, too overcome to speak.  
  
Sendoh slipped his hands under Rukawa's butt, raising him a little, then pulled in and out, setting a gentle rhythm. The boy groaned, the angle allowing Sendoh to rub right against the spot that was making him so delirious with pleasure. His head dropped back as Sendoh went a little faster, making him fight the urge to moan louder than he already was.  
  
Insistent, but loving. Hard, but gentle. On and on they rocked together, their motions perfectly in sync. Sendoh resisted the urge to fondle Rukawa - he had other plans. Not that it mattered, Rukawa himself was too caught up in the moment to notice. His head was tossed to the side, mouth open in a soundless groan as his fists kept opening and closing in the sheets. The sight aroused Sendoh even more, and with another deep thrust, spilled hot liquid into his lover.  
  
Rukawa put his arms around Sendoh as the boy slumped on top of him. He ran his fingers through hair still damp from the shower, kissing the side of his face, waited for Sendoh's breathing to become regular again.  
  
Sendoh finally recovered enough to support himself on his elbows, and he looked down tenderly at Rukawa. He smiled and gave the boy a quick kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you yet."  
  
He got up, pulling Rukawa with him, exchanging positions. Rukawa looked a bit lost as Sendoh arranged him comfortably on his chest. He looked inquiringly at the other boy.  
  
Sendoh grinned. "Know how I was going on and on today about being a gentleman and all that?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Well… since being a gentleman means offering choices to his partner, I'm going to offer you a chance to experience what I felt just now." His hands trailed languidly over Rukawa's back, making him shiver and huddle closer to Sendoh.  
  
"You mean…you want me to do…what you did to me… To you?" Rukawa's eyes widened as he saw Sendoh nodding.  
  
"But…I… I don't know what…"  
  
"Just do what I did. Trust me, it'll be ok."  
  
Rukawa looked at him for a while before nodding back. He oiled his fingers and started exploring, his other hand playing with hard nipples. As he slipped in, he traced the outlines of Sendoh's abs with his tongue, feeling the older boy tense before relaxing. He applied a little more pressure, flexed his fingers in the tight constraint, and heard Sendoh gasp.  
  
This intrigued him, and his fingers crooked and brushed the same spot again - and he watched as Sendoh closed his eyes and moaned, his body jerking downwards for more contact. He kept pushing at that spot, loving the way Sendoh was whispering his name, the flushed face, the parted lips softly groaning.  
  
Sendoh was enjoying himself a lot, but after a few more minutes, he pushed Rukawa away, and helped the boy to coat his erection. Rukawa hissed at the feeling of Sendoh's hands, stroking him, felt disappointed when he pulled away. Sendoh sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, motioning Rukawa to come to him.  
  
The boy crawled forward, between Sendoh's spread legs, unaware of the erotic picture he presented - blue eyes intense with longing, half-hidden by black bangs, biting a swollen lower lip in uncertainty, moving slowly, reminding Sendoh of a sleek jungle cat.  
  
Sendoh positioned Rukawa, whispered to him, "Anytime you're ready…"  
  
Rukawa swallowed, and started to push in. He took it slow, tried to remember how Sendoh had done it, the gentle sliding, the pauses, the way their bodies had responded earlier. It seemed like forever, but he was finally settled, and stopped a while to clear his head.  
  
He almost couldn't believe it - Sendoh felt so hot and tight around him. He felt the muscles relaxing, and started moving. He was unsure of himself at first and his movements were jerky, but before long they became smoother. Because of Sendoh's position, he couldn't thrust in as deeply as he wanted, and he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to please Sendoh just as he had been pleasured just now.  
  
He paused, and with hands on Sendoh's hips, tugged the boy to slide down into a half-lying, half-sitting position. He continued the thrusts, smiling as this time, he managed to plunge deep inside the other boy, Sendoh gasping as his prostate was rubbed repeatedly.  
  
Rukawa was lost in Sendoh's tight heat that he didn't notice the fingers entering him until they'd brushed against his spot. He cried out in surprise, looked up to see Sendoh grinning at him. The fingers moved again, and this time remained pressed against the mass, and a loud and very long moan came out from the back of his throat. His body trembled and he laid his full weight on Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh's fingers pulled in and out, picking up speed, and he resumed his motions, matching it to Sendoh's own. The sensation of being gripped and filled simultaneously was intoxicating, and he closed his eyes, letting his body move by instinct. As Sendoh jabbed him one more time, he couldn't hold it any more and released with one last thrust, joined seconds later by Sendoh's juice spurting between their bodies.  
  
He was a dead weight on Sendoh's chest, but the older boy supported him with ease, holding him tight as the sounds of panting slowly died. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Sendoh's mouth drawing into a smile in his hair. He looked up.  
  
"So, that wasn't so bad, was it, Kaede?"  
  
He shook his head. "It was…amazing…demo…." He blushed and dropped his eyes.  
  
Sendoh stroked a burning cheek with his knuckles. "What is it? Hey, you can tell me."  
  
He looked again at his lover, shyly. "You said I could choose, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well…I think…I mean…that is…" The words couldn't get past his throat. He thought for a second, and tried again.  
  
"Your car?"  
  
Sendoh was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation, but he played along.  
  
"Uh, yes?…"  
  
"It's really nice…"  
  
"Buuuttt……" Sendoh asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Red cheeks heated some more, as Rukawa valiantly maintained eye contact.  
  
"I think…I'd prefer it if you…ah…drive…"  
  
For a second, Sendoh was perplexed. Then, understanding dawned upon him, and he smiled widely. But it seemed to make the fox-eyed boy surrender to embarrassment, mumbling as he turned away.  
  
"But I can always take over if you get tired…"  
  
Sendoh grinned even wider as he hugged Rukawa tightly, and gave the boy a long, deep kiss.  
  
"I did say your wish would be my command. And I'm happy to say that I'll have absolutely no problems with carrying out this wish."  
  
He chuckled. "So, as we've agreed, I'll be doing the err, driving, unless you want a change of scenery once in a while. Okay?"  
  
Rukawa smiled happily, glad that Sendoh understood him so well. He burrowed into the boy's chest, feeling sleep begin to wash over him.  
  
"Hai…"  
  
And as he drifted into slumber, he heard one last whisper in his ear.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love…"  
  
The End 


End file.
